Don't
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: Kinda like Lucy leaves the guild type of story, but she doesn't actually leave. DUN DUN DUNNNN.
1. Lies

**Third person**

Lucy woke up thinking that there was something weird in the air. She was about to go to the guild when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door and saw Lisanna."Lisanna, hey what's up? she said cheerfully. Lisanna just took a step towards her and said in a threatening voice "stay away from Natsu". Lucy just looked at her weirdly. "Um, okay then…" Lisanna suddenly kneed her in the stomach. Lucy was so shocked. Lisanna kneed her hard, really hard. "Stay away from Natsu" was the last thing she said before she left. Lucy just stared in shock as her vision stared to fade.

"Luce, wake up" Natsu said shaking her slightly. Natsu just climbed through her window to see if Lucy wanted to walk with him to the guild. But instead he saw her sprawled on the ground, clutching her stomach. "Nghhh" Lucy slowly lifted herself up. "Natsu?" She said rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" he said, worried about her on the ground. Lucy thought about telling him what Lisanna did, but she thought that it was better to keep it to herself. "Nothing" She said. Natsu eyed her suspiciously, but let it slide.

They ended up walking to the guild together but when they got there, they were met with Ezra pointing a sword at Lucy's throat. "E-Ezra?" Lucy stammered, surprised by the red head's sudden hostility. "Ezra!" Natsu said panicked. Ezra eyed him carefully "Don't" she said. They just stood there for a while until they heard Mirajane sobbing "How could you Lucy?". Lucy was really surprised. "What do you mean Mir-" Lucy said before getting cut off by Ezra's cold voice. "You hurt Lisanna" she said and moved aside to show Lucy a sobbing scratched Lisanna. Natsu quickly rushed to her side asking what happened. " I-I went t-to Lucy's t-this morning and she s-started to h-hurt me" On her skin were scratches and bruises.

Lucy stared in awe."I-I, t-that wasn't" Natsu gave her a cold glare and said one word. "Leave." all Lucy could stare. "B-but" "LEAVE" Ezra screamed. Mirajane, Levy and a few others said that to her too. Lucy finally woke up from her trance and said coldly, "Fine but I won't apologize for something I didn't do" and walked out of the guild.

 _One day later_

The guild was having the time of their lives. It was already noon and Lucy hadn't showed up. They thought that she wouldn't be there for a few days so they wouldn't have to deal with situation for a while. But after a few minutes the guild doors opened and Lucy walked in. But it wasn't normal Lucy. She wore a cloak and a hood that covered her face, but everyone knew it was her. The guild was completely silent as Lucy walked straight to the mission board, got Mirajane to stamp it and walked out. it was a few minutes before Mirajane let out a low whistle. Everyone turned their attention to her as she said "Lucy took the hardest mission on the board. The whole entire guild was shocked. Lisanna recovered first and said "well let's follow her and see what happens," she said with a smirk. She knew that lusy was walking into a death trap. Ezra recovered next. "Alright, let's go home and pack up." she said. In the end only Ezra, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Happy decided to follow her.

 **Lucy's POV**

I sat on the train think about what Lisanna had done. But everyone else's reactions are what made me really mad. I thought that they were my friends. But I was wrong. I guess I have to go back to when I was heartless and emotionless. It was easy enough. Plus they don't even know of my real power. What clueless idiots.

 **Third person**

Everyone met up at the train station and were about to head off when Lisanna felt a pain in her stomach. Everyone noticed, and Ezra sent her home promising to let her know what happens. Once they got ont eh train you could hear two groans from the dragon slayers. Levy let Gajeel put his head on her lap and he quickly to drifted to sleep. Natsu on the other hand had a hard time. He looked at Gajeel with envy wishing Lucy was there so he could put his head on her lap.

Once they arrived, Natsu and Gajeel started kissing the ground. Everyone rolled their eyes. They first headed to the inn they were at to put their stuff away and once they checked in and got to their rooms, They heard an explosion. They quickly went to where they heard it and found Lucy standing there dropping the monster she just defeated and started to brush herself off.

 **Natsu's POV**

I stood there staring at Lucy my mouth agape. I recovered quickly and saw that everyone else had the same reaction. She defeated over what looked like 50 monsters singlehandedly. She didn't use her celestial spirits, hell- they weren't even with her! She stared to walk towards the village we came from. We followed her and she did some business with the mayor and headed back to the inn. I was thoroughly confused, and judging by the looks of the others they were too. She finished her job and got the reward so why didn't she head home?

 _Later That Night_

After we finished eating dinner we headed back to our rooms. I had to share a rooms with ice princess. My mind was focused on Lucy. She was cute and it was really nice to protect her, but when she defeated all those monsters by herself, she was, well, really hot. Shit, what am I thinking. "Yoh Ash For Brains I know something's up, you should go to the public bath to relax". I was really surprised but then I thought , eh, why not. "Kay, see ya ice princess"

I walked down to the public bath. damn, it was shared. Well, it was really late so it didn't matter. I walked out and saw there was one other person, although I couldn't really see them with a the mist. but as I walked closer, I realised that it was a girl. Well this is going to be awkward, but there is no turning back. When I was pretty much in the water she turned around and I froze in my tracks.

It was Lucy.


	2. The truth

**OMG** **! That was my first story posted and I can't believe people have already read it. This is my first story posted so sorry if it sucks. It's overwhelming. Please a review so I can make my stories better. I hope whoever is reading this enjoys my story :P. Enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

I heard someone behind me but I decided to ignore it. Although, my curiosity was growing by the second. When my curiosity won the mini war I had with myself, I turned around and saw Natsu. He looked at me in surprised. He slowly made his way to the bath and slipped in. There was an awkward silence for while before Natsu broke it. "So why did you hurt Lisanna?" He said coldly. I was shocked! Why in Mavis's name would he think I hurt her?! I was made up my mind right there and then that I would never let anyone become to me anymore.

"I didn't touch her" I said, my voice emotionless. "Then what were those scratches on her?" I shrugged my shoulders," beats me". I was getting pissed at him. My best friend thought I had hurt Lisanna I was sick of it. I slowly got up, wrapping my towel around me.

 **Natsu's POV**

Lucy started getting up. "Wai-" She looked back at me, the only thing in her eyes was hatred and coldness, then she said "Don't". there was no emotion in the word. And to be honest I would've liked it better if she was mad at me because I know it would mean she still cared. But she doesn't.

I sat there after she left thinking how I could've got myself into this situation. Lucy was my best friend and I just left her in the dust. My heart hurt at the thought of Lucy not caring.

I went back to my room feeling frustrated. Lucy was special to me, but Lisanna was my childhood friend. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I went over to my bed, face planted and went to sleep.

 _The Next Morning_

" Dude wake up" I heard Gray's voice calling me to wake up. "Never" I mumbled. I heard Gray sigh. I heard another noise then I heard Gray say "Oh hi Lucy" I bolted straight up, only to be met the smirking face of Gray.

 _Later that day_

We got back to the guild, everyone looking at us with curious stares. The only person to actually come up to us was Lisanna. There was something weird about her. Her scent was too overly happy, almost filled with glee. But the strangest part about her was the fact that every single scratch or bruise was completely gone. It was almost as that day never happened. "So," she said practically beaming. "What happened? Did you see her getting beat up by monsters or- *gasp* did you have to rush to her aid?" We were about to reply when a cold voice spoke.

 **Third person**

"So you were sent to spy on me?" Lucy's cold voice sent shivers down everyone's back. "No! er- yes, I-I mean sorta…" Lisanna stuttered. Lucy look directly at Lisanna, her gaze piercing her. "oh why hello Lisanna," The celestial mage said in a overly sweet voice, dripping with malice. "I haven't seen you since you kneed me in the stomach". Lisanna flinched at these words."Karma's a bitch" she said before strutting out of the guild. All eyes watched her leave before turning their attention to the fuming white haired mage in the corner. She yelped at the sudden attention. " What did she mean?" Natsu growled. Lisanna flinched. "S-she's just trying to make me l-look bad" Lisanna stutterd hoping to convince everyone that Lucy was lying. "As if" Gajeel sneered. "Your scent says you're lying"."L-look guys I-I can e-explain". "Then explain" Natsu said, taking a step towards her.

 **Lucy's POV**

I sighed. sitting in my apartment, drinking a cup of hot cocoa. I earned 900, 000 Jewl on the last mission. That should help pay my rent for a few months. But maybe I should move so Natsu wouldn't be able to find me. As if on cue, Natsu appeared in front of my window, knocking on it.

But there was something wrong with the window. just then I saw a black figure rise behind Natsu with a knife above Natsu.

 **Natsu's POV**

I stared at Lucy through her window. She looked at me with an annoyed expression. But suddenly her expression changed into a expression of panic. "Natsu!" she yelled pointing behind me.

I turned around just as a black figure brought the knife down on me.

 **Dun dun DUNNNN. A cliff-hanger. I love those. Sure they keep you on your toes but that's the point. I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter but the next one will be long. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next. Byeeeeeee!**


	3. feelings

**Hi people! If you like what you're reading then please follow because I post often. If you want me to write something different than please leave a review so I know. Well I'm just gonna start let you read, so enjoy!**

 **Natsu's POV**

I closed my eyes just as the creature brought the knife down on me, waiting for the pain. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed the creature was gone, the second thing I noticed was Lucy was there with something reddish silver peeking out of her back. She turned around to face me, blood spilling out of her mouth… BLOOD! WHY IS BLOOD SPILLING OUT FROM HER MOUTH!? She turned around to face me, the knife handle sticking out from her stomach, staring into my eyes before collapsing on me.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" I yelled while rushing to the guild, hoping she would wake up, telling me she was fine. I burst through the guild doors yelling for Wendy. Everyone looked stunned. Wendy quickly rushed her to the infirmary, muttering spells, hoping to keep her alive. I finally took notice of my surroundings. The guild hall was dead silent. Everyone was stunned, I took a big breath, tired from running to the guild. As I did, I smelled someone's scent filled with glee. I turned to see where it came from, my eyes landing on…

 **Lisanna's POV**

Me. I mean, I can't help myself. That blonde bitch ruined my reputations and made me to explain the whole entire guild. Like talk about embarrassing. She ruined half my chances with Natsu. But Natsu is so easy to convince. His eyes pierce mine. I just shrugged and walked out of the guild with my head held high.

 **Third Person**

Everyone looked at Lisanna with a puzzled look. Only the dragon slayers knew what was going on. Natsu caught Gajeel's gaze. They gave each other a knowing look. Gajeel nodded, letting Natsu know it was okay to go and he will take care of the confusion.

"Natsu…" Lucy murmured. She was in a dream where Natsu got hit by that knife. She was crying her eyes out. He just lay there, head on her lap, just slowly dying.

"Natsu…" Was the thing Natsu first heard when he entered the room. "Luce…" He said. Thankful she was alive. He just sat there for 15 minutes staring at Lucy's peaceful face, when he heard on knock at the door. Mirajane stood there with a sad smile on her face. "Natsu, why don't you go home and let Lucy rest" Natsu just shrugged and stood up to leave.

 **Natsu's POV**

The next morning, I woke up wanting to see if Lucy was awake. I ran to the guild and went to Mira to see if she would let me in. When she saw me, she put on a bright smile and said " I was waiting for you Natsu. no one entered just so you could see Lucy first". She gave me a wink. I felt my cheeks heat up a little, but smiled brightly and said "Thanks Mira!". She just smiled and shook her head. She unlocked the door and told me she would be back with Wendy. I just nodded, itching to see Lucy. My smile was so bright when I entered the room but my smile fell when I saw what I saw.

Lucy was gone.

 **Lucy's POV**

I watched Natsu's expression when he saw I was gone. I just smirked. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that he saved me, but I just did what I was told. _Leave._ That's exactly what I did. I quickly left before Natsu noticed me by the window.

 _One Day Later_

I walked into the guild to get a new mission. I couldn't avoid Natsu. he would come to my apartment and I didn't have enough money to move. May as well deal with it now than later.

I walk to the mission board with no interruptions, other than a few stares, which I returned with glares. I was about to pluck a mission off the board when a hand smashed down on it. I looked up to be met with the fiery eyes of Natsu. I just rolled my eyes and said "what?".

 **Natsu's POV**

I stare at Lucy, anger in my eyes. All she did was roll her eyes and say in the most coldest voice that it sent shivers up my spine. "What?" she said. I couldn't think of anything. My mind blanked the moment I heard her voice. "I-I um…". "Good, now if you excuse me, I have a mission to do" and shoved my hand away, plucked the flyer off and walked out of the guild.

 **Lucy's POV**

I came back in 5 minutes flat. That was too easy. When I came back the guild seemed to be normal, but there was an extra person at the bar. Natsu. He looked really depressed. My heart ached a little seeing him like that.

I walked over to him. "Hey," I said softly. I was surprised. Why was I suddenly overcome with this need to comfort him. He looked up at me with puffy eyes. But not only was his eyes puffy, but when he saw me, his eyes clouded with anger. "Oh, so now you're being nice to me?" he said. Voice seeping with rage and hatred. I was so taken aback. I know I haven't been the nicest, but what did I do? "W-what," I stammered. "w-what did I do?" he looked at me confusion in his eyes. The anger boiled up in me. "I can't believe I thought I did something wrong" I said, trying not to lash out at him.

I ran out of the guild and into my apartment. Arghhhhh, why do I feel so conflicted. Natsu hurt me, ehy do I feel like forgiving him?! I start crying silently. Why? Why do I feel like this? I slowly slid down the wall and curled into a ball. "Luce?" there is only one person that calls me that. No. I didn't want to deal with this right now. he walked over to me and crouched down. "Shit" I heard him murmer. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Luce, I'm so sorry" he said sincerity in his voice.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was blushing madly. Lucy just sat there for while with no reaction. I was sure she was going to kick me out, when she started sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I then started to talk about how sorry I was when she cut me off and said

"Don't Natsu, please don't"

 **Hope you had fun reading. it's bound to get better. so byeeeeeee.**


	4. Unexpected

**Hi!** **I'm sorry to y'all who like Lisanna. I don't hate her or anything, but that's just how she's portrayed in m story. So sorry to y'all Lisanna fans. I'm also sorry I haven't posted in a while because I was busy. don't worry I'll post more during this week.**

 **Natsu's POV**

Lucy just sat there as silent, as my brain ran over her words over and over again. ' _Don't Natsu, please don't'._ Why? Why did she say that? What did she mean? What doesn't she want me to do? I was just about to ask when she took a shuddering breath and said "Please don't Natsu. I can't afford to grow close to anyone. I already took enough heartbreak from my family. I can't take anymore from you". Anymore from me? what does that mean? Apparently, she didn't notice her words.

Great, now I'm more conflicted than ever. I don't know why, but my heart fluttered at her words. I may be dense sometimes, but this much I know. I think… I'm… I'm in love with this girl. _In love_. what a weird thought. I can't believe it. Sadly, this girl hates me. I said that she should leave. Whyyyyyyyyyy?

 _At Night_

I walked back to my home after Lucy fell asleep in my arms. I gently placed her in her bed and went home. Once I got back Happy looked at me with a weird look. "What?" I said. "Natsuuuu. You left me here for a one whole day without fishhh." he whined. "Sorry" I said. I was way too tired to deal with this right now. " How 'bout we go fishin' tomorrow for a whole day" Happy's face immediately lit up. "Okay!" he said. I just walked over to my bed and faceplanted. I fell asleep immediately. _'don't, don't, don't"_

 _The Next Morning_

I woke up the next morning disoriented. I couldn't get my dream out of my head. it was Lucy in a dark cloak repeating the words or should I say the word don't. I shuddered at the thought. I quickly hopped out of bed and ran over to Lucy's apartment, hoping to see if she recovered from last night.

Once I got there I barged through the window, as usual, to find it was empty. I mean not of furniture, but of human presence. it was cold, even for me. it looked deserted.

I ran over to guild hoping Mira had answers. "Oh Lucy?' she left for a mission- er her… 10th mission just about a minute ago." I gaped. 10th?! jeez, I guess emotions can make you do crazy things. I sighed and sat down at the bar, running a hand through my hair.

 _few days later_

 **Third Person**

Lucy just came and went basically every ten minutes for the last few days. she just comes and goes like nothing's wrong. Natsu was getting more aggravated every time he saw Lucy. He kept wanting to talk to her and see what she meant, but she left every time he decided to get up.

 **Natsu's POV**

Arghhhhh. Why does she act like that night never happened. Today is Saturday so tomorrow she won't be here and be at home taking a break… I know1 I'll go surprise her. I quickly got Mira to distract her until it was dark, when she comes back tonight. She agreed, after she fainted mumbling about OTPs. I then ran into town to collect things for the surprise.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _That Night_

I just finished the mission just when the sun was setting. I was just going to the guild to see what mission I should do tomorrow… Oh wait it was my day off. Well I should at least go tell Mira I'm back, so she won't pester me tomorrow.

Blah blah. Mira kept talking to me like I was her long lost BFF. She was treating me like shit for the last few days. When I looked out a window, I realised it was dark out. "Um, Mira it's kinda dark out now, and I've had a long day. So can I **please** go home." Mira blinked and said "Oh! Okay1 See Ya!" I gave her a weird look. "Okay…"

I walked back to my apartment as usual. But there was a faint glow from inside. Sadly I pulled my curtains are closed from keeping Natsu away. I pulled my whip out, ready for what's inside. When I opened my door, I was surprised. There was tiny candles sitting on the ground in two neat line like a path.. Surrounding the candles were beautiful red rose petals. I gasped. This was so surprising. I I slipped off my shoes and slowly followed the path. I walked over to the kitchen to find my table covered in a nice velvet red table cloth and a vase filled with beautiful red roses There was a chair sitting there, waiting for me. On the other side of the table sat another person. The person I was desperately trying to avoid.

Natsu.

 **I am so so so so sorry for not posting. I was realllly busy . I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. But that means an extra long chapter next time. I'll be posting some one-shots or other types of stories so be sure to see what I'm up to. :P**


	5. The Switch

**Heyyy! did y'all miss me? probably not. Anyways time to get started on the 5th chapter of "Don't" just so you know, (SPOILERS) There will be a grace period with tons of fluff but then there will be another heartbreak part. Heh heh heh… Enjoy!**

 **Third Person**

Lucy just stared at Natsu. She kept thinking, 'is this real?'. Natsu was still grinning but his grin slowly faded when he noticed she wasn't moving. "Luce?" He called out. That seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Did you really do this all for me?" She was still trying to get over the fact Nastu could be romantic. He looked at her puzzled. "Yeah… who else would I do it for?"

He took a deep breath. "Look Luce, I'm in love with you. I know you think I'm a dense idiot and has no idea what love means, but I do. My stomach feels all giddy when I'm near you. Your smile can instantly brighten up my day. You're beautiful Luce, and I regret not telling you sooner." He stands up and tucks a strand hair behind her ear. "Look Luce, if that isn't love, then I don't know what is…"

"You really mean it?" She whispered, barely audible. "Of course I do-mmph!" Natsu staggered back. Lucy had pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her. Kissing Lucy was everything he imagined and even more. Her lips were soft as a feather, smooth as a lips can be, and sweeter than any candy in history.

Lucy was also sharing the same feeling. His lips were rough, bit still very soft. His lips were warm and Lucy thought she would faint. Her knees buckled, but he held her firm.

He pulled away, leaving her dazed. "Let's have dinner first, 'cuz I actually spent time on this, and I didn't burn it" He blushed. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Alright," She said.

 **Natsu's POV**

I set down two plates of spaghetti. She gave me a funny look. I immediately became worried. Did she not like spaghetti? I was just about to ask her when she said "How'd you know I liked spaghetti?" I sigh out of relief. She noticed and said "come on and eat"

 _Later That Night_

I laid back and closed my eyes. We finished dinner and it was pretty obvious that we were going out. Although I couldn't help asking her. Of course she said yes. We were now lying in her bed, cuddling. I yawn. She giggled. I loved that sound. It was music to my ears. I give her a quick kiss and drift off to sleep.

 _The Next Day_

 **Lucy's POV**

I was so happy. It was like a dream come true. It was kinda weird, actually. A few weeks ago this guy accused me of hurting Lisanna, and now I'm dating him. We decided to tell the guild. We walk in holding hands. It wasn't too odd, but after the last few weeks, It would be very odd. VERY odd. The whole guild gaped at us, until some of the guys hollered and patted Natsu on the back. Some of the girls came up and congratulated me. I felt a cold glare on me and I see Lisanna shooting daggers at me.

I gulp. I remember she told me to stay away from Natsu. I wonder what she'll do now. I smirk at the thought of that. Natsu gives me a quick kiss and the whole guild cheers. I smile. It was nice to be part of the guild again. But I was still having doubts. It felt like those few weeks had never happened. And of course, a party broke out.

 **Lisanna's POV**

While the party was going on, I left and went to town. I enter this little shop of potions. "Well, hello Lisanna, how may I help you today?" The shop owner says. I sigh. "The last potion didn't exactly work the way I wanted to" She raised a eyebrow. I then say "Do you have a potion that can switch how two people look?" She nodded. "Yes I do. The only flaws are that the other person can see through the potion and looks the exact same to themselves. It only last a few days and you will randomly change back. " I grinned. "Perfect"

 _Few Days Later_

 **Lucy's POV**

The last few days have been amazing. Natsu has been so kind and caring. The guild has been nicer to me. I sigh contently. There would be a party at the guild tonight and I was waiting for Natsu to pick me up.

Where was Natsu? It's been 30 minutes. he usually is never late. I decided to go to the guild myself. I walk in and ask Gray where Natsu was. He said that he saw Natsu go to the back. I was slightly confused but I decided that I would go see what was going on. I walk over there and saw Natsu. I walk closer and saw that he was making out with someone. Not just anyone, it was Lisanna. I stare in horror and run out of the guild.

 **Natsu's POV**

I was surprised to see someone run out of the guild. Lucy pulled on my scarf and I was kissing her again. It was kinda strange. She was waiting for me outside of her apartment and when we got here, she pulled me into the back to kiss me. Her scent was slightly different. I couldn't put my finger on it though. She told me it was a new shampoo. I just shrugged of the feeling and went back to kissing her.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN. I didn't want to make the heartbreak in this chapter but I thought that if I didn't, it would be going too fast. So yeah… That's 'bout it. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. The karma

**I'm** **trying to post more, but it's kinda hard. So sorry. :/**

 **Lucy's POV**

I sniffled.

I'm currently sitting in… I'm not sure where. After running out of the guild in tears, my feet brought me here.

I sat up straight and looked around me.

I'm sitting in the middle of a forest clearing…

A little cottage in the middle of it…

Just like the one Natsu lived in…

I froze.

I ran to Natsu's house.

* * *

I was walking back home, my mind in many places. Once I realized I was in Natsu's house, I turn and ran, not quite caring anymore.

That bastard. I can't believe I re trusted that douche. I bet he's been smooching with her for months now, just using me so he can use me for… I'm not sure for what, but shoving your tongue down another girl's throat is completely unacceptable in my book.

But I still couldn't help being heartbroken over him. After all, I had a crush a crush on him for years.

Keyword: HAD.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I didn't see Lisanna for quite few weeks now. I was glad to, because after her "explaining" I realized how bitchy she was. She used to be so kind.

Plus, I had something quite nice to fill my mind.

Lucy. I get to see her every day. She's super… Happy? I guess? There's something off about her, I'm not sure what it is… I shrug it off. She forgave me, I don't push my luck.

But she never lets me near her apartment, she gets really panicky and nervous when I mention going there, or whenever I want to walk her home. maybe someone's already there. Oh wait. Did I just think that Lucy is CHEATING on me. Ha ha, That's impossible. But what if… NO WAY! LUCYWOULDNEVERDOTHATTOMEBECAUSEIDIDN'TDOANYTHINGWRONG- oh wait, I did. Now I have to find out.

I'll just follow her and find out. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

* * *

 **That Night**

I'm in my ninja mode. I slowly crept after Lucy after she left the guild hall.

She looked over her shoulder twice, Acting like someone's following her.

She looks kinda nervous.

I was following just fine until she turned toward Fairy Hills.

Lucy doesn't live in Fairy Hills…

What if that wasn't Lucy?!

I stop following Lucy-er whoever that was and rushed towards the direction of Lucy's apartment.

I peer through her window and see…

Lisanna?!

What if Lisanna used a potion to…

Crap! no wonder I haven't seen Lisanna- er Lucy at the guild lately. I was with the wrong girl.

Shit!

I think. What can I do to revert them back to normal?

Oh! There's this magic shop I saw Lucy- Lisanna sneaking off to once.

I bet there is a reversal potion there.

I run over to the shop. "Hey!" I yell out. The woman inside looks up at me. She opens the door and raises an eyebrow. "yes?"

I tell her about the Lucy and Lisanna and ask for the reversal potion. She looks almost relieved to hear someone asking for the potion.

She says that all I have to do is give the potion to the user, The Fake Lucy, and they will turn back instantaneously. Whatever that meant.

I was giddy when I walked home that night, ready to get the real Lucy.

* * *

 **The next day**

I went to the guild early and poured the potion in Lisanna's drink when I recalled some of the woman's words last night.

 _"Just so you know, the potion does not work on the two people who are part of it. To themselves, they look normal. So does the other person."_

I froze.

So that day I thought I saw Lisanna running out of the guild was actually Lucy?

Shit, no wonder she didn't show up. She probably thought I was cheating on her or somehting.

Now I was getting panicky.

Once the REAL Lisanna arrived, I gave her the drink and she gladly accepted it.

She downed it pretty quickly, when I slowly saw Lucy's features fading off her.

The whole guild when silent when they saw this happen.

I was pretty shocked myself, even if I knew what was going to happen.

She didn't realize at all. well, until Mirajane quietly said her name.

Her head whipped around, as if she was searching for someone. Lucy do doubt.

That was when she realized everyone's eyes were on her.

Her face paled.

"L-Look I can explain"

The whole guild glared at her, waiting for her answers.

I didn't want to hear her act like she was the victim. Plus, I had someone to apologize to.

Lucy.

 **Gomenasai. I was super busy with writing to my friend, who was helping to revise my stuff, so I will get those short stories out soon. He's a busy guy so, it takes a while. I'll be posting some one shots here and there, as a present for being busy.**


	7. The heartbreak

**I know I'm really late on this, but life has been of heck of a mess. I wanted to ask you guys, should I write longer chapters (over 2,000 words), but take longer to update, or shorter chapters (800 words), but update faster? Let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Crap crap crap crap crap._ Was the only thing running through my head. I finally got onto good terms with Lucy and completely fucked it up. Well, actually, Lisanna fucked it up, but Lucy doesn't know.

I mean. She literally started trusting again, and I was making out with a girl who practically ruined her life. I thought about how I would feel if I were in Lucy's position. My heart squeezed painfully.

I sped up my walking, almost breaking into a run. _C'mon, c'mon, please let her forgive me._

When I got to her apartment, I climbed up to the window sill, and stared at the window with sadness. She had it bolted shut, and even had wooden planks hammered over it.

I peeked through one of the cracks and saw Lucy sitting on her couch while Loke was beside her.

Anger flared. _Loke? That flirt?_ I rammed into the window a couple of times before realizing that it wouldn't budge. Fuck.

I was just about to leave when Loke came outside, glaring at me.

"Prince- I mean _Lucy_ does not wish to speak to you right now, or ever for that matter."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy glaring at me in anger. "Lucy!" I called to her. "Please let me explain!"

She continued to glare at me when she got up and waked over.

My spirits lifted.

I just opened my mouth to speak when she held a finger up to cut me off.

" _Don't._ Don't you dare Natsu. Don't you fucking dare. Don't you fucking dare kiss Lisanna. Don't you fucking dare kiss Lisanna and then come to me like I _matter._ Because I know I fucking don't. So just get the hell away from me. GO BACK TO LISANNA YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT."

Malice dripped from her words.

I just stared at her, mouth agape. Loke did too.

She cleared her throat, turned on her heel and walked inside.

Loke shook his head, shot me a look of pity and followed her.

I stared at my hands. I was shaking. Tears were splattering onto the ground in front of me. I fell to my knees and let out a roar. I painful roar. I just lost my mate. My _soul_ mate.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I heard a roar from outside. I stared down at my hands. They were shaking like crazy. Maybe I was too harsh on him. I sat alone, after sending Loke back to the Celestial world. Should I forgive- _No._ He's broken my heart to many times. One too many. I do not give a third chance.

I curl my hands into fists. I will not forgive him anymore. Screw him. Screw Lisanna. Screw Team Natsu. Screw Everyone. Screw Fairy Tail.

I smiled.

I've made up my mind.

 _Screw Fairy Tail._

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I woke up groggy the next day.

 _What happened?_ I thought.

Then it hit me.

Last night. Lisanna, Lucy.

I felt as if I couldn''t breathe.

 _No no no no no, this can't be happening._

I need to forget.

Now.

I trudge to the guild. Head drooping, feet dragging.

When Ice Prick insulted me, I didn't care. He could insult me all he wants if I could have Lucy back.

He realized something was wrong and walked away.

I sat down at the bar and ordered something to drink. I _need_ to forget.

I can't remember. It's too painful.

The guild was particularly quiet, only soft murmurs. But, the guild went silent when someone walked through the door. I tilted my head slightly to see.

Lucy.

My breath hitched.

She didn't look at the people staring at her, or anyone for that matter. She just walked right into the master's office.

Everyone stared at the door intently.

Was my worst nightmare about to come true?

I was about to find out.

There was screaming and yelling, and even a chair flew out of the office.

Then, it went dead silent.

Lucy walked out, tears streaming down her face. I quickly glanced to her hand. I blew out a sigh of relief. It was still there. She didn't leave... _yet._

Lucy walked out, slamming the door behind her. Levy ran after her. My hearing perked as I listened in on their conversation.

" _Wait! Lucy!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You're not leaving, are you?"_

" _No, I know what happened…"_

I perked up at this.

" _But I need some time to sort myself out."_

" _Ok…"_

And with that, Lucy's footsteps started and grew fainter and fainter.

I thought, that after a while, she could forgive me, and we could try again.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

 _The Next Week…_

Lucy hadn't showed up for an entire week. Nor did Lisanna.

Erza assured me it was because Gramps had kicked her out.

I thought today was going to be like any other day. But, I stand corrected.

Lucy had just shown up.

There was something off about her. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Anyways, she was quiet, but then she walked up to me and in a quiet voice, she said

"I'm sorry Natsu. Want to get back together?"

I assumed that she was apologizing for screaming at me, but she wanted to get back together?!

I nodded my head vigorously.

I thought I caught sight of an evil grin, but just shook it off.

Luce and I were together again!

Everyone came up to Lucy and started to talk at once. We were finally back together. We were finally back to being Fairy Tail!

And of course, we had to celebrate.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I heard yelling and cheering from the guild.

What could they be celebrating now?

I slip on an invisibility cloak, and go to investigate.

There I see everyone happy and cheering and just so excited.

I listen to them count down and scream

"WELCOME BACK LUCY!"

I was startled. But then I realized… Natsu was kissing someone who looked just like me.

I narrowed my eyes.

Something flickered.

I gasped. It was Lisanna! That bitch used a glamour to pretend to be me.

Oh, everyone's gonna be surprised when the find out the truth.

Oh they certainly will…

* * *

 **Voila! I hope y'all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter. Heh heh heh…**


	8. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
